Darkness and Light
by Mushmallow62
Summary: The Sonic X gang are sent to another world and meet two magical sisters who hold the balance of their world in their hands... Though they don't know it...


Darkness and Light

Introduction

The waves touched the earth; then doing it all over again; while a girl; around the age of 15 years old; watched as if hypnotised; but her crystal clear blue eyes told another story; they showed pure and complete boredom. She sat on a bench; a light jacket keeping her warm; then a cold wind blew over and swept her shoulder length blonde hair out of her face. She turned round; hearing foot-steps crunching on the gravelled ground.

"Roxie, are you still wishing?" A woman came up to her, with a slight smile on her face.

The woman had cropped hair; copper in colour, and her hazel eyes held some humour; this was the girls sister; though a few had thought they were cousins, due to the difference in skin colour; Roxie had tanned skin, while this woman had very pale skin.

"Don't you wish for something…………." Roxie stopped, noticing that her sister was smiling; "What?"

"Think before you speak, we are different, and it's nice for it to be quiet in the home front for once," The woman told her; watching the sea waves.

"I know; but it's still boring," Roxie complained; and noticed her sister had tensed up; and was looking further away into the distance; "Raven?"

The woman shook her head, and cocked her head slightly; "I don't suppose you felt a change in the atmosphere?"

"Just then? No," Roxie shook her head.

"Huh. Maybe you've got your wish………….." Raven looked at the sea, and then at Roxie; "Or maybe its just karma," She shrugged and walked into the house.

The house was fairly big; but it used to be used as a bed and breakfast; until their family bought it, then it was just a normal house. Not that those two knew what _normal_ was. The hall way is a big rectangle; again made for the bed and breakfast people; the living room was the far left; the walls were honey coloured; while the sofa's were a light blue; and the carpet a blue grey colour; the fire place is on the right side wall, the plasma TV above it; and the stereo was in the far left corner of the room.

One thing to notice about the house; most of the furniture is wood, or at least looks like wood; the family weren't one's for the futuristic look. The kitchen was right next door to the living room, there is a side door to the kitchen a few feet away from the fire place on the far left. The kitchen is cream in colour; the top's a pale wood colouring.

Roxie by passed the two and went to her bedroom; her room was mainly dark blue in colour; though her curtains and bed spread were tie-dyed., she lay down on her bed; and she realised how tired she actually was…..

When Roxie opened her eyes it was dark; and her curtains were still open; so she got up to close them when she saw a big bright light go near the harbour; and then it disappeared. She tucked a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear; debating on whether to check it out or not. But in the end she was curious.

/_I'm lucky that I'm not a cat………_./ She thought to herself as she went through the hallway on tip toes and then opened the door to go out and ran towards the place where the light had fallen.

She looked and saw a white gloved hand; and then saw a large hedgehog; which happened to be blue; lying in the water; and she grabbed its shoulders and pulled it near to the bankment. Then she pulled it up. Just when she was going to check if the hedgehog was breathing; its eyes opened, and this cause Roxie to jump back slightly and it sat up; pulling its feet out of the water; revealing white and red trainers.

/_Not the ordinary; run of the mill garden hedgehog I'm dealing with_./ Roxie thought to herself.

The blue hedgehog looked at her; "Where am I?"

"You on the island; of Skye," Roxie heard herself say.

"Oh…………"

"I'm Roxie; are you all right?" Once more she heard herself saying this.

"I'm fine; I'm Sonic the hedgehog," The blue not-your-average-everyday-run-of-the-mill-garden hedgehog told her.

Roxie felt her head spinning; "It's late; and your wet; we should get inside………"

Sonic; the blue hedgehog; nodded; and they both walked towards the house; with Roxie vaguely remembering her sister would be wanting to know why there was a blue talking hedgehog in the house.

/_I'll figure it out in the morning_./ Roxie thought to herself, showing Sonic where to sleep; and she getting back to bed; and finding that she was actually tired; /_Must be the shock of it all………….._/

The morning did come; and it left a surprised Raven; a surprised Sonic; and a broken stereo. And Roxie had no idea how to explain it all to her sister.

TBC….


End file.
